Dream on Little Dreamer
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: Harry learns that Hermione is actually his mother and James Potter's wife. Hermione starts a life in the past and embraces her destiny as Harry's mother with a one Mr. James Potter while Severus Snape watches from the shadows. Hg/JP onesided SS/HG Now Rated M For Caution


Hi, everybody! I've been writing this since January, and I've finally finished it. I really hope everyone likes it. It's a decent sized one shot on a pairing that is nearly obsolete - Hermione and James Potter. I was very inspired by Above and Beyond's _You Got to Go_, and so I created the story 'Dream on Little Dreamer'. The title makes sense by the end of the story. If you figure it out, please tell me. I'd love to hear your interpretation of why I named the story what I did. I really recommend listening to the extended radio cut (it's a little under 6 minutes) while reading this piece.

As usual, I own nothing, and I have no money. Thanks for letting me borrow Harry Potter characters for this AU story, JKR. It's much appreciated.

* * *

><p>Dream on little dreamer<p>

And this is how it all begins

Move your feet

Feel how sweet it is

Dream on little dreamer

Follow all of your own signs

You got to gather up what you need

You got to choose a direction

And when the moment is right for you

You got to go

You gotta keep your ideals high

You got to know that the sky belongs to no one

And you know you got to go

* * *

><p>How it happened, she didn't know. That was hard for her to admit. Hermione Granger knew it all, anything and everything.<p>

So the idea that she didn't know how she had fallen in love with James Potter was horrifying. Even worse was the fact that he felt it back. Or the fact that he asked her to marry him. And the fact that she said yes.

She said yes.

_How_ could she say yes? Knowing everything that she did, how could she say yes? Then, they found out she was pregnant.

_Pregnant!_ She was pregnant with Harry James Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived.

"This prophecy is about your son."

_No! No! No!_

She knew it was coming but… Why?

* * *

><p>"You look <em>so<em> like your father, Harry. But you have your mother's eyes."

"Uncle Sirius, what was my mother like? Before she died, I mean."

Sirius grew quiet and began to ponder how to answer.

"Your mother was an uncommonly kind and beautiful woman. She had James after her the day she step foot in the castle. She ignored him for a good while, you know. I remember in the beginning of the year she flat out ignored his very existence. But your father wouldn't let her go, and so at the first Quidditch match of the season, when Gryffindor won, he flew straight to where she was sitting and kissed in front of the entire school and staff."

Harry gazed at his godfather in awe. "Then what happened?"

"Your mother slapped him so hard he fell from his broom."

"Oh."

"But it was good, because James had finally broken the ice. After that, she stopped ignoring him. James had competition for your mother too, even though he didn't admit the fact. She was brilliant, Hermione was. At the end of the year, they got married. Then they had you."

"Why did Voldemort have to kill my parents, Uncle Padfoot?"

"He was a cruel and evil man, Harry. Your parents went to their deaths protecting you. Live your life to the fullest, if not for yourself then for them."

* * *

><p>"It's got to be Peter, mate. I can't do it anymore. They <em>know<em> that it's me."

Hermione and James shared a look.

"Alright," James agreed, "We'll keep it a secret. No one can know this time."

When Peter and Sirius left, Hermione ran to James.

"We have to tell Dumbledore."

"'Mione-"

"James. We need to tell him. Trust me, please. For Harry. For _Sirius._"

James nodded slowly. "I'll floo him now."

Hermione turned to Harry. "Oh, Harry, I love you. I love you, love you, love you, more than anything else in the world. Please do not be afraid to live without us. When we're gone, we will still love you."

"'Mione? What are you saying to Harry?"

"I'm just letting him know how much we love him."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sat at the Dark Lord's feet. "Please, milord. Please! Spare her! I don't care about the husband or the brat, but spare Hermione Grey!"<p>

"A mudblood?" The Dark Lord questioned, "People might think you liked them _all_ with that attitude, Severus."

"N-No, milord."

"Just _Mrs_. Potter, then? How sweet." The Dark Lord sneered and then went silent, "I will consider allowing the mudblood wife of Potter to live as a reward. But there are other witches out there for you, Severus, of higher… blood."

* * *

><p>"He thinks it's her!"<p>

"The prophecy spoke of a child, Severus, born at the end of July, not a woman."  
>"He's going to kill Hermione. Please, please…"<p>

"Surely you asked for Lord Voldemort to spare her, in trade for husband and son?"

"Yes…"

"You disgust me, Severus. And then what happens? What happens when her family is dead? What happens, Severus? She will not want to live."

"I…"

"Oh… I _see_. You think she will come to _you _if James dies. It won't happen, Severus."

"How _would_ you know, old man? Hermione… she cares about me. She told me so!"

"Hermione does care about you. Although not nearly as much as she cares about her husband and her son. You disappointed her, Severus, when you joined the Dark Lord."

Severus crumpled to the ground. "Protect her, please… Hide her… I beg of you."

"And what will I get in return, Severus?"

"Anything," he whispered.

* * *

><p>"I think Harry would like a pet dog."<p>

Hermione scoffed, "No. You have fleas."

Sirius gave an affronted look, "I do not."

"Yes, Sirius, you do. And if you give them to my son, I will murder you." She dropped Harry into Sirius' lap.

Harry pulled on his hair.

"Strong grip you got there, Harry. Guess what I got for you, progslet? A broom!"

A screech from upstairs caused Sirius to jump.

"Oi, you've got it coming, mate. 'Mione's not going to like that."

Hermione stormed back down the stairs and took back her son. "James Charlus Potter and Sirius Black III! If you put my six month old son anywhere near that broom, I will hex you both!"

Sirius nudged James, "When did your wife become a harpy, mate?"

"I heard that!" she called, and whacked him in the back of his head before marching away.

"She's scary," Remus observed.

"Blood scary," Sirius agreed.

"Really?" James said dreamily, "I thought it was exceptionally sexy. Oh Hermione, dear?" And he followed in the direction she just left in.

Sirius and Remus shared a look.

"Ew," Sirius murmured.

"Agreed," Remus shuddered.

They showed themselves out.

* * *

><p>"You're so loved, Harry. I love you. Mummy loves you. Daddy loves you. We love you."<p>

From upstairs she heard her husband's form crumple to the ground.

She hugged Harry closer. "I love you, so much, Harry. I love you, so _so_ much."

The stairs creaked, and she stuck her son in his crib before standing in front of him.

"_Hermione Potter…_" the voice rasped.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione said angrily, "He's just a boy!"

"Quiet, mudblood. Your sssssson issss going to die. Now ssssstep asssside you sssssilly girl!"

"No!"

"Sssseverus asssked for you to be ssspared…"

"Severus?"

"Now I will ssssay it only oncccce more. Sssstep assside, and I will sssspare your mudblood life."

"No," Hermione said firmly.

Lord Voldemort raised his wand.

The last thing heard was a woman's voice, screaming her son's name.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape looked at the body before him.<p>

James Potter.

He couldn't say he was happy. Because if James were dead then… _No!_ He mustn't think like that.

He crept slowly towards the room at the end of the hallway.

Crying.

Was it… Dare he dream? Was it Hermione crying? Had she been spared?

And as he grew closer, his heart fell. He saw her left hand, tainted by that disgusting ring, lying still on the floor.

He fell to the doorframe as she came into view. He looked into her lifeless eyes before crumpling into hot tears. _Dead! Dead!_

He rocked her dead body in his arms, as Harry screamed.

That night, Severus Snape's heart died.

* * *

><p>"Your mother was nicer to him than any other person in the world. She was polite, and caring. He called her a mudblood once, and she forgave him. She wasn't even upset that he said it. She forgave him."<p>

Harry peered up at Remus, "And he liked her for that?"

"Maybe. But I imagine he liked her because of her wit. Very sharp, your mother, and very kind."

* * *

><p>"Your father was a swine!"<p>

"My father was a good man!"

But he never said anything against his mother.

* * *

><p>To those who knew, the idea of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter getting together was preposterous. Each time that it was mentioned, Hermione gave a look of disgust.<p>

"He's like my brother! That's disgusting!"

Hermione Granger disappeared during sixth year. Harry was distraught. He went to Dumbledore.

"Did Voldemort kidnap her? We have to get her back. She's my best friend. I wouldn't have accomplished half the things I did without her, Professor."

Dumbledore motion for Harry to sit. He then turned to a painting, "Send for Professor Snape."

Harry gave a look of disgust.

"I know that you miss Hermione, Harry. It is only natural to miss your family when they are taken from you."

"You called, Headmaster?" came a deep drawl.

"I did, Severus. Miss Granger has disappeared, of course, as you know."

Snape flinched, and turned away.

"It is the time to tell young Harry about the things that he couldn't know before."

Harry furrowed his brows. More secrets? The last time a secret was kept from him, his godfather died.

"I am sure that you know plenty about your mother, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Everybody tells me the same thing. She transferred to Hogwarts in seventh year, married my dad, and then had me; that I have her eyes and she died protecting me; that she was smart and kind… and beautiful."

Severus looked out the window, uncomfortably. Merlin how he hated James Potter for taking the one person who ever loved him away from him.

"There is more to it than that, Harry. Your mother was a muggleborn."

"I know. She and Hermione have the same name."

"A Shakespearian name, you know, Harry. There is a reason they both have it."

"It's a common name, isn't it, Professor?"

"No, Harry, it is not a common name by any means. There is only one person in my life time I have met with that name."

Harry frowned. "I don't understand, Professor."

"Your mother was a time traveler, Harry. She was sent back accidentally and awoke thirty years in the past."

Snape finally turned towards the two talking.

"Potter, she came from 1996."

Harry stared dumbly at the two teachers.

"I don't… what?"

"Hermione Granger is your mother, Harry."

"That's impossible," Harry said. "It's impossible. My mother was born the same year as my dad. She died when I was a baby. She- No. Hermione is _not_ my mom."

"She is, Harry. Her name was Hermione Grey. She married your father, and had you."

"But she can't be, Professor."

"Accept the truth, Potter. We all have."

Harry's heart bled. His mother. She had been so close to him, for so long. He had had a full five years with his mother.

And he hadn't even known.

He crumpled to the floor with guilt.

All the times that he had ignored her in favor for Ron, all the times he had treated her with disdain, the times he had refused to listen to her. It was all coming back. He had had a chance to really know is _mother_. And he had lost it in favor of Ron, Quidditch and chasing Cho Chang. Terrible emotions washed over him. He had chosen Ron a thousand times over Hermione.

He had chosen _Ron_ over his _mother_!

He was disgusted with himself.

* * *

><p>"I'm Hermione Grey. What's your name?"<p>

The boy sneered at her. "Get away from me, you filthy Gryffindor. I don't want to be seen with the likes of you."

Hermione frowned, "That isn't a very nice thing to say. Hey… Alice told me about you! She said that there was a 'crotchety bastard with greasy hair in Slytherin House named Severus Snape!' You must be Severus!"

"Get away from me," Snape repeated in his unnaturally cold and quiet voice.

Hermione smiled brightly, "It's so wonderful to make your acquaintance, Severus."

"Nobody said you could use my first name."

"I heard you're the most talented potioneer in our generation! That's absolutely astounding! What an honor it is to meet you."

Snape stopped walking away.

Hermione stopped walking too.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yes! Potions is an excellent subject. My potions teacher was excellent, back where I came from. In our first class, he gave a speech that I will remember for the rest of my lie. 'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'"

"What did you say your name was?"

"Hermione Grey. I'm in seventh year. Would you mind showing me to the Library? I'm afraid I don't know the way."

* * *

><p>"Hermione!"<p>

The look on Severus's face made Hermione giggle.

Hermione stopped and turned in the direction the voice was coming from.

James Potter.

Snape hated James even more than he did before. And James… he _liked_ Hermione. Hermione was sure to choose James over Severus.

Hermione sighed, "James… Stop yelling in here. It's inconsiderate to the people studying."

Sirius glared at Snape, "What do you hang around with that greasy bastard for anyway, Hermione?"

Snape reached for his wand, but Hermione stopped him.

"Sirius Black, that is hardly a way to speak to your peers. You should apologize."

"Like Hell." Sirius whispered a spell and Severus found himself with his pants on the floor, revealing his underwear.

Snape stepped away from Hermione and scrambled to pull them up. They were stuck.

Hermione gasped, "Sirius! That's a terrible way to behave. Unjinx him now, or I swear I'll-"

Severus sneered at Hermione, "You'll what? I don't know why I bothered to talk to you in the first place, Grey. You're just a stupid Gryffindor mudblood."

James roared and tackled Severus to the ground before beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Apologize, you bastard! Apologize right now to Hermione!"

Hermione was pulling on James as hard as she could. "Stop, James! You're hurting him! He didn't mean it! I swear he didn't! He… He didn't know what to say is all! Get off of him!" Finally she managed to pull James off of Severus. She kneeled down beside the Slytherin and her eyes welled up with tears. Snape was a mess.

His lip was split; his nose was bleeding from both nostrils. His eye was already swelling up and it looked like his jaw was dislocated. She levitated him to the infirmary as fast as she could.

"Madam Pomfrey! It's awful!"

She mended him in a heartbeat.

Severus turned to Hermione.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a you-know-what."

"I know, Severus," she said before kissing him on his forehead, "I know you didn't mean it."

"Please, forgive me?"

"No," Hermione said.

Severus sucked in his breath. _No. No. No!_

"There's nothing to forgive, Severus. It was a mistake. Now… do you want to go to the library?"

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Mate? Is it Hermione? I know, I miss her too. But if Dumbledore doesn't know where she is…"<p>

"I know where she is. She's with my dad."

Ron gave a look of horror, "She's dead?"

Harry shook his head. "They lied to me. They all lied to me."

And Harry told Ron.

* * *

><p>"Hermione…"<p>

"Yes, Severus?"

"Well, there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend…"

"Yes, Severus? What about it?"

"Er… Nothing. Do you want to work on our project?"

"Sure!"

_Coward._

* * *

><p>They won. But James didn't care. All he noticed was Hermione cheering for the Gryffindor team. She looked beautiful. Her cheeks and nose were pink from the cold. Her lips were as red as they always were. She was breathtaking. He ignored the cries of his name and raced towards her.<p>

He stopped right in front of her. He touched her soft curls in his fingers before crashing his lips against hers in front of the entire school and faculty.

Hermione gasped in surprise.

Finally, James pulled away.

Hermione reached out and smacked him so hard he plummeted to the ground.

"Don't touch me again, Potter!" she shouted before storming away from the Quidditch Pitch.

James stood on the ground with Sirius and Remus.

"I think she likes you, Prongsie."

"Are you mental, or did you not just watch her slap him across the face?"

"Well, she's never called you 'Potter' before."

James swooned.

* * *

><p>Severus tried to avoid Hermione for a few days following the incident with James, but Hermione eventually caught him.<p>

"Sev, why are you avoiding me? Is it something I did?" she asked quietly.

_Something she did? She blames herself._

"I'm not avoiding you."

"You didn't show up for our study date in the library all this week. And you didn't sit next to me in Potions, Defense, Charms _or_ Arithmancy."

Severus was quiet for a few moments. "I knew he liked you. He kept following you everywhere."

Hermione scoffed, "James Potter does not like me, and I don't like him. Now come on. I really want to know what you said about the possibility of a new use for dragon's blood."

Severus relaxed a bit. If Hermione didn't like James Potter, then maybe she might consider going out with him.

She was really pretty, with eyes like the color of warm cinnamon. Her caramel curls fell down past her shoulders in elegant tendrils. He didn't like to admit it, but more often than not, he noticed that she had a pert bum and very perky breasts, that he was dying to get a chance to touch. Her skin was smooth and tan, and her smile was bright white with two rows of perfectly straight teeth.

He didn't stand a chance against James Potter.

* * *

><p>"Just one date," he pestered from behind her.<p>

"No, James, not just one date," she replied in exasperation as she put her books away. Neither knew Severus Snape was watching from behind a bookshelf.

James had interrupted their library _date_ (Ha! Take that, Potter) while Hermione had been putting away her books for her Advanced Charms essay.

"Two then?"

"Absolutely not."

"You can't seriously fancy _Snape _more than me, Hermione! He's never washed his hair."

"Don't talk about Severus like that, James. He most definitely washes his hair."

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"No, James."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why don't you want to?"

"James, if you keep bothering me about it, I won't speak to you at all."

"What? No! I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"I'll think about it."

"Will you think about going out with me, too?"

"No."

"How about Saturday afternoon?"

"No."

"Alright, you got me. Friday, then?"

"_No_, James. Now leave me alone. I have an essay to do."

"Alright. I'll do it with you."

"No, James. I already have a study partner who is waiting for me. I really should get back."

"I'll come."

"_No_, James. Go tend to your Head Boy duties. I have work to get done."

"Alright… I'll meet you at eight in the common room for our date on Friday."

"Not going to happen."

"See ya."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stacked the rest of her books before grabbing a few from the shelf nearby and wandering back towards their table.

Severus rushed back to the table, and made it look like he hadn't been listening over their conversation.

* * *

><p>Every time Severus tried to ask Hermione out, the words caught in his throat, and he ended up making an arse of himself. He was jealous. Potter could ask her flippantly and handle her rejection countless times. Snape was scared of her rejection. He couldn't take it.<p>

He hated James Potter.

* * *

><p>"She's going to say yes, eventually, Prongsie. Just keep asking," Sirius encouraged.<p>

"You're going to piss her off. Watch what you say when you – Hey! Where are you going?"

James marched over to where Hermione always sat by herself with her newspaper. He promptly planted himself across from her and stared at her.

She studiously ignored him.

"The news must be interesting."

"More interesting than you, James. Now leave me alone. I'm reading."

"Have you considered our date, any?"

"Yes."

"You'll go?" he asked excitedly.

"No. I've considered it, and I'm not going. Just like I said the first hundred times you asked me."

"How many times do I need to ask before you say yes?"

"How many times do you think you can say it before you get that I was serious when I said no?"

"About an infinite number, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "James. You need to stop. Please, can we be serious for a moment? You need to stop asking me out on dates. I don't belong here. This isn't my home."

"How do you know?" he whispered, "Your home could be with me. I know that my home is with you. Please, Hermione. Just one date. I swear you won't regret it. And if you don't like it, I won't ask you ever again, and I'll leave you alone. I swear."

Hermione looked at him with scrutiny, "Fine. But don't make me regret it."

James fist pumped and gave a cheer. "I'll pick you up at noon, Saturday in the Entrance Hall."

From across the hall, Severus Snape looked on in pure loathing, sadness, and jealousy.

* * *

><p>James thought it went wonderfully.<p>

So did Hermione.

So there was a second date.

Then a third date.

And a fourth.

A fifth.

A sixth.

And then there was a question.

Then they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Hermione still took the chance to spend time with Severus.<p>

James tolerated Snape for Hermione. But he sure didn't like him, and the feeling was mutual.

In the beginning, James tagged along with Hermione and Snape to the library.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Sev hissed.

"He wanted to come along. Is that alright with you?" Hermione asked, carefully.

Severus looked into her eyes and flinched, "Yes…" He couldn't bear to make her sad over him. His stomach churned.

James flirted with Hermione right in front of him, throwing her in his face. He started to nip at her lips, and touch her hands and legs.

"James," she chastised, "Not now!"

"I can't help it."

"You can, and you will. Severus, what did you say for number eight on the transfiguration paper? I stated the entire theory. I'm quite sure I didn't miss anything but… could you…?"

"Of course," Severus agreed, snapping up the opportunity to touch Hermione's hand as he took her homework.

James glared at Snape.

Dirty bastard.

* * *

><p>"I hate him."<p>

"Who doesn't?"

"He likes Hermione!"

"Who doesn't?"

"I'm serious, Padfoot. He's hitting on my girlfriend. I'll _kill_ him if he touches her."

"Hermione won't be happy if you hurt her friend," Remus warned. "She won't forgive you for it."

They all stared at each other.

"I'm going to propose," James declared.

Remus gaped. "James, over this? That's not a good idea-"

"No. I'm not proposing just because of Snape. I'm proposing because I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her,"

From behind a tree, Snape gagged.

* * *

><p>"Marry me."<p>

Hermione gaped at him.

"W-what?"

"Marry me. When school ends, let's get married."

Hermione began to tear up and gasped.

"Oh! James… Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!"

* * *

><p>Even though he knew it was coming, he couldn't stop the horror when he spotted the diamond ring on her left hand.<p>

Hermione followed his gaze and then covered the ring with her other hand.

"He…"

"Sev… Please, will you be my er… maid of honor?"

Severus stared at her.

"I know you and James don't particularly get along but… I really want you to be there."

Severus walked away.

Hermione cried.

* * *

><p>For Christmas, Harry received memories of his mother and father. He was given another photo to put beside the one of his parents dancing in autumn.<p>

"Harry,"

"Remus," the younger man greeted. "How are you?"

"Great. But… I was looking through some of the things that your mother gave to me a week before she died. I had forgotten that I had them."

Remus set a big box out on the table.

"What is it?"

Remus shrugged, "I'm not quite sure. I think it's mostly papers, and things she thought you should have."

"Snape told me that she knew."

Remus grimaced before sitting in a chair beside Harry.

"Yes. Looking back, it's quite clear that she knew that she was going to die. She and James had already put all of their affairs in order, and willed everything away as soon as they became targets… but as soon as the summer of eighty-one ended, she focused on you, and gave you more attention that she ever had before. That's saying something because she refused to leave you at any time. She gave me this box, and I think she gave some things to Dumbledore and a few things to Sirius too."

Harry took the lid off the cardboard box and picked up the first things on the top or the stack of papers.

_Dearest Harry,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm sure that James and I have died. Voldemort is gone, and you are safe… for now. I know that you will never know us as much as you would have liked, if at all, and so I leave these to you. This is a paper trail of everything that happened before you were born._

_I warn you to remember that bad things happen to those who dwell on the things that they want rather than the things they already have. Instead of yearning for us, look to start your own family._

_You may be surprised by the things in this box, but I am sure that one day, when you are old enough, you will understand._

_Mum_

He pulled a stack of wizarding pictures from the box. There was him as a baby, chewing on his mother's shirt. A picture of his father chasing him around the living room; a picture of his mother laughing at an unknown thing. There was a wedding picture, and pictures of their honeymoon. There were pictures of Hermione with the Longbottoms. There was a picture of the Order of the Phoenix. There was a picture of his mother pregnant with him, and waving at the camera. There was a picture of his father kissing his mother from his broom, and then her promptly smacking him across the face.

Harry stared at them. They looked at him back.

His tears fell to the pictures.

There were letters too.

One that stood out was crumpled and looked as though it had been severely tear stained.

_It doesn't change anything._

_SS_

Harry frowned.

Who was SS and what didn't change anything?

* * *

><p>As the happy couple kissed their I do's, Severus Snape watched from behind a tree. He crumpled the wedding invitation in his fist before choking on a sob.<p>

Hermione looked straight at him. She offered him a smile, and mouthed 'Thank You'.

Severus looked away before disapparating away from the most miserable place on Earth.

* * *

><p>"Join me, Severus and you will get anything you please."<p>

Anything?

_Anything?_

Even Hermione?

"I'll give you the mudblood, if that is what you wish. Lucius tells me how you fancy her."

* * *

><p>"He would never-"<p>

"I'm afraid it is true, Mrs. Potter."

Hermione sank into the nearest chair. She felt dizzy. She needed air. She needed water. She needed rest.

"'Mione? You alright?"

Hermione choked on her tears as her husband held her tightly.

"Severus? I never… He wouldn't do this to me! He _promised_ me he wouldn't join Voldemort! He promised me! Why would he do this?"

James looked at his wife with pity. She had always had a weak spot for the most pathetic creatures possible. She was distraught over Snape's betrayal. He could never understand what it was that she saw in Severus Snape.

Obviously, his wife was wrong in saying that he was a good man. He was always disappointing her, and for that, James Potter detested Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant," she announced.<p>

He gaped.

"You're… You… How?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Really, James? _How_. Well, your penis has a fluid called _semen_ which have _sperm-_"

"Oh Merlin! Ew! No! I know _how_… but… Wow. A baby," he breathed. "A baby." He grabbed her before spinning her in the air. "Hermione, we're having a baby! A baby!" he cried excitedly.

The two loved each other more fervently than ever before.

* * *

><p>"You knew my mother?"<p>

"Better than you knew her."

Harry glared at the man, "That's not true. I knew her longer."

"I still knew her better."

"You didn't! You don't know anything about her!"

"And you do? What was her favorite flower, her favorite subject? What song does she hum when she studies? Why does she really dislike Quidditch? Did you know she's afraid of heights? Did you know that she's terrified of her friends dying? Did you know that she was the best friend I ever had? _Did you? So think again, Potter, before saying I didn't know Hermione Grey!"_

Harry backed away from the ex-potions professor.

"I-I didn't k-know."

"Your mother was the bravest woman I've ever known. She knew she was set to die on October 31st, 1981. She knew exactly how she was going to die, and that Peter Pettigrew would betray her trust to the Dark Lord."

"Then why didn't she stop it?" Harry shrieked, "I could have had a family!"

Severus shook his head, "She knew, Potter, that you would live. And if you would live, she didn't care if she died. Your mother loved you, Potter," he said bitterly, "You should be lucky she gave it to you freely."

_As she did not me._

* * *

><p>"Let's bring him trick or treating."<p>

"What in Merlin's beard is-"

"You get free candy."

James perked up.

"Excellent idea, love."

They dressed Harry up as a pumpkin, and she carried him to the nearest muggle neighborhood.

"Trick or treat!" they exclaimed at the door of an elderly woman.

"Oh dearie! What a cute little baby boy you have there. What's his name?"

"His name is Harry. Say hi, Harry!" Harry stared at the woman blankly, sucking his pacifier.

"Oh how precious! Well, here's some candy. I suppose your husband here will be eating it?"

Hermione smiled guiltily. "You know how men are."

"Oh yes, dearie. Me and my Herb have been married for fifty-two years!"

James gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, "I hope to be married to Hermione for a hundred."

* * *

><p>"Let's have another one," he said some time in late December.<p>

"What now?"

"Let's have another one. Let's give Harry a baby brother or sister."

Harry gurgled from the corner.

"See? Even Harry likes the idea."

Hermione gaped and then smiled.

"Anything James. We can start trying."

James shoved his hands into his pockets. "So… can we start trying now?"

* * *

><p>After he finished crying, he something... As he looked closer he realized…<p>

"Oh Merlin… No… Please… No!" Severus cried, "No!"

Pregnant.

James Potter had made his sweet Hermione carry another child. He should have kept his damn hands to himself!

He pulled up her shirt (he wished it was for carnal pleasures). He found himself looking up at her eyes.

They were blank.

She had an obviously bump, so plump it seemed ready to pop. He kissed her forehead lightly before feeling the bump again. How could he have let her slip past him so easily? Her eyes were still a brilliant brown and her _lips._ Oh how beautiful she was.

The baby was dead.

The curse had killed them both.

But it hadn't.

He felt it move under her skin and stared.

What should he do?

What would Hermione _want_ him to do?

Should he save it?

Should he cut it out of her body… and mar her beautiful skin? To desecrate her corpse felt wrong, even more wrong than desecrating her live body.

He made a quick incision with his wand, and pulled the baby, that began to wail from its mother.

A boy.

"Nigel," he decided, "Nigel… Severus," and then choked before added, "Potter."

* * *

><p>And he gave the baby to Dumbledore.<p>

Before chokingly taking him back.

"I can't. I can't."

"He is not yours to keep, Severus."

"And he isn't yours to take either!"

"You must allow him to live in hiding, just as his brother has been put into."

"No."

"Severus, please…"

"No. I will take him."

"You will do no such thing."

"I will."

"You will not. I will send him to live with a muggle family, and he will be raised as a muggle."

"NO," Severus shouted, "No," he added quietly, "You cannot… take Hermione's son from her…"

"And James Potter's son."

Severus tensed, "Please… allow him to be a wizard. You cannot defy who he is! Hogwarts will call to him."

Albus gave Severus a contemplative look, "Fine. I will see to it that Nigel goes to Hogwarts, and that he is raised as a muggle-born. He will not know that he is a Potter. He will not know that he is related to Harry. No one else will no other than you and I. If anyone knew, Nigel would be hunted and killed just as Harry will be."

* * *

><p>"You're lying."<p>

"No, Harry, I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"How?"

"The question is who."

"Who?"

"He is in your house."

"_Fucking who, Dumbledore?"_

"Nigel. Nigel Wolpert. Do watch your language, Harry."

The wind knocked from his lungs.

Nigel.

Nigel was his little brother.

He always thought the one-year younger Gryffindor was a great kid. He tried hard in Dumbledore's Army.

Oh Merlin.

What if he knew?

"He doesn't know. Nobody knows except yourself, Professor Snape and I know."

"_Snape _knows?" Harry asked angrily.

"Professor Snape, Harry. Yes he knows. He was the one to name him… and deliver him."

Harry twitched. "He needs to know."

"He is on his way now."

* * *

><p>"I," <em>kiss<em>, "Love," _kiss_, "You."

She whimpered. "Me too."

"I love this baby."

"I love _both_ of our babies."

Inside, she was dying. Hermione knew she would not live to deliver her second child.

She had condemned her son to die. He would not live, and neither would she. She held Harry in her arms as she stroked her bump.

"My son… I love you. Mother loves you. Father loves you. Mother loves you. Father loves you. I'm sorry. I'm so… so… so… sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry! Merlin, I'm so sorry!"

She said it a thousand times.

And a thousand more.

* * *

><p>"Yule Ball is coming up. Are you going to… go?"<p>

"Of course, Severus! I picked out my dress already and everything."

"I suppose you're going with Potter, then."

Hermione gave him a funny look, "Yes. He asked me, and I said yes. Is that… okay?"

"Yeah," he whispered, "It's fine. Save a dance for me?"

But it wasn't fine at all.

* * *

><p>"Sev, what'd you think of the lecture today?"<p>

"What?" Severus asked stupidly. He was more focused on the fact that although Hermione was walking between the two of them, she was holding hands with James.

Not him.

"The lecture, Sev. What'd you think of it?"

"Er, it was fascinating?"

"I thought so too! I mean, the use of the number seven in arithmancy was always astounding, but this even more so!"

"Yes," Severus said, "Astounding."

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Sev. Let's dance!"<p>

"What about Potter?"

"James said he didn't mind if I danced with you for a few songs."

"_Didn't mind?"_ Severus repeated hoarsely. Since when did she need his permission to do anything at all?

As they swayed to the song, Severus found courage that he hadn't remembered, or even known that he had.

"I love you, Severus," Hermione said with a smile.

"I love you, too."

It was clear to both that he did not mean it in the way that it seemed.

"Sev," Hermione whispered, quietly, "I love James."

"But you love me, too."

"It's not the same type of love."

"Why?"

"It's just not."

"What… can I do for it to be that type of love?"

"It's not… You… You can't, Sev. You can't."

"I see."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

_So am I._

* * *

><p>"'Mione, which do you want? Sugar Quills or Fizzing Whizbees?"<p>

"Sugar Quills? Yeah, Sugar Quills."

James reached into his pocket for a few galleons to pay for the quills in her hand.

"James, you don't have to-"

"I want to. Besides, it's not a big deal, anyway."

She gave him a small smile and kissed his softly on the chin.

"Thank you, James." Then whispered quietly, "I love you."

He hugged her closer as Snape stalked by.

"I love you, too, Hermione."

* * *

><p>"I know you don't want to go, but please…"<p>

"I have something else planned for that day."

"I know that's not true, Severus. Please just considering attending? It would mean a lot to me."

"I really can't."

"We've been having this argument for months."

"Then maybe you should accept that I will not being attending."

"Maybe you should realize that best friends attend each other's weddings!"

* * *

><p>Hermione stalked around the recently empty Potter Manor. Dorea and Charlus had died a month ago, and Hermione and James had moved into the home from their small apartment.<p>

The baby was due any day now. She had been pacing for days. Her hand was pressed to her aching back and her swollen ankles ached more than her sore neck. She was a wreck.

Suddenly, a tremor of pain shot through her.

_Braxton-Hicks_.

"Gah!" she cried.

James was there in an instant.

"It's okay," she reassured him, "We'll go to the Order meeting, alright? C'mon, let's floo now."

They stepped into Headquarters with a slow moving Hermione.

Minerva saw them as they entered and pressed her withering hand to Hermione's overly protruding belly. Harry kicked.

"How is he doing today?" The deputy headmistress asked happily. James and Hermione were her favorite students, after all, and their son would be also, she knew.

"He's been kicking up a storm. He's pretty eager, I'm sure, to be out."

"Ah, no patience I see. Rather like his father, then."

The three sat down by the gathering Order members at a long table, of which Albus Dumbledore sat at the head.

"We'll have to hold defense at Hogwarts. We cannot allow-"

"Ah!" Hermione screamed, before throwing her head back.

James looked at her frantically.

"These are different," she said hurriedly, "He's coming!"

And then to her humiliation, she wet herself. Or rather, Harry wet her. Her water broke.

Just like Hell.

"Now?"

She whimpered and nodded, "Oh my god! He's coming now. We-Ah! Need to go!"

"Keys! Holy shit! Where's my fucking wand?" James started feeling around his pockets.

"J-James! Oh my goodness, gracious!"

"Keys! Where in the hell is my mother fucking wand?"

Sirius handed it to him with a snort.

"You dropped it mate."

She heaved her swollen belly up from the chair as she doubled over in pain. She started crying.

"Good luck, Mrs. Potter!"

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Harry James Potter was born. As his cries rang through the halls, Hermione hugged him close.<p>

"I love you, Harry. I love you more than anything. My son. My darling son."

Albus appeared at the door.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter, on young Harry."

His eyes lacked their twinkle and Hermione started to dread the moment.

"But I have some news that may dishearten you."

_No! No! No! Please!_

It was then that Harry James Potter's fate was sealed.

Destined to die.

* * *

><p>Keep on little dreamer<p>

Keep hold of all that you are  
>Move your feet<p>

Feel how sweet it is

Dream on little dreamer

Follow all of your own signs

You got to gather up what you need

You got to choose a direction

And when the moment is right for you

You got to go

You gotta keep your ideals high

You got to know that the sky belongs to no one

And you know you got to go

You got to go

* * *

><p>Does everyone get why its called "Dream on Little Dreamer" now? I hope so. Please tell me what you thought about this story in a <strong>review<strong>. I love to read what each of you has to say, and I always reply to reviews!


End file.
